Complicated
by yumeisme
Summary: It wasn't supposed to be like this. Agents were NOT supposed to fall in love. But when Erza met Jellal, her childhood friend AND partner of the biggest mission in her entire life, everything become complicated. AU JERZA (Art by Rboz)
1. Chapter 1: Partners

_**(A/N) Well…. Hello XD Yes, I made a new story lol sorry… I just can't help but being bothered to make this as soon as I can because this brain just keeps making new ideas UGH DX**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**_

 _ **ENGLISH IS MY SECOND LANGUAGE SO I APOLOGIZE FOR GRAMMAR OR SPELLING MISTAKES!**_

* * *

I looked around the place, same place and same old days. The building looks newer because of the renovations, but there are still some things that stay as they are just like before. And just like the same once every a year, I would visit this place. It's just such a difficult thing to forget the past nice memories, especially in this nostalgic place.

I sat on the table suited for two people. It was the smallest table they reserved in the café. I can saw many people passed by and didn't even look at this place; even the waiter doesn't give me any menu even if I waited for quite a while.

What can I say, my presence was not to be too revealing, or it will cause a lot of work to hide in emergency.

Because I, am after all, a spy from the top Fairy Tail Agency.

I called for the waitress, raising my hand for quite a while. The waitress seems shocked at my appearances. She was as if like she's looking at a ghost; and that was the usual expression people would make. They won't realize my presence until I open my mouth or do anything, and that's just how I needed it to be.

"Well, may I say I deeply apologize for my late assistance?" The waitress bowed as a sign of apology. After all, this place was supposed to have a top services and friendly waiter and waitress. They were supposed to serve the costumer right away when a person sat into one of the seats. Making the costumer wait might stained their name; although I can't blame them if it was me. "I didn't see you when you arrived, I'm kind of surprised." She said as she gave me the menu, smiling friendly.

I smiled back, telling her it's alright. As I looked around the menu, I found one thing that was strange. The usual thing I would order every year in the exact same date suddenly was gone from the menu list. "Excuse me, but I thought there was supposed to be Strawberry Lemonade in the menu?" I asked, and the waitress smiled apologetically at me.

"I am so sorry to must say, but the chef that invented the recipe for that drink has passed away about two months ago; and no one other than the chef knew the recipe." She stated as she smiled, taking out her notes out from her pocket. "Now, would you like to choose other beverages?" She asked.

I frowned a little at the statement she said. How long had it been, 10 years? No, maybe around 12 years by now. Time sure flies, the chef must have passed away by age. I was sure to say that was the best drink in here, but now I guess it can't be helped. "I guess I will take the lemonade and the strawberry cheesecake then." I answered, and she wrote down the order.

"One lemonade and one strawberry cheesecake, that is." She smiled, "I understand. Please wait for 5 minutes for the lemonade, and another 30 minutes for the cake." She explained. She walked away after she bowed and I went back to my phone. I've felt it vibrating when I was looking at the menu, but I decided to order first.

" _Message from Mira? I was supposed to have a holiday in this date every year…"_ I thought confusedly. Mira was the one that arranged every spy's holidays and scheduled, also their missions based from their abilities. So she should've known I'm having a holiday today. She held every part of information needed for the association.

I called Mira from my contacts. I could hear the sound of the dialing phone, but then it stopped and the other side of the phone already answered my call.

"Mira? This is Erza." I explained, and I could hear a sigh from the other side.

" _I thought you might be mad because I called you so suddenly in your once a year holiday."_

"Yes, I am." I answered honestly, "You know how important today is for me, Mira." I stated and I could hear her giggled. Wait, why would she? This isn't good… She's on her matchmaker mode?

Mira was famous with her matchmaking ability in the agency. You wouldn't want to mess with her angry mode. I knew her for quite a while, and we were pretty close. So I must say I'm pretty sure _nothing_ comes good if she giggles. _Nothing_.

" _Well… I know but…. The thing is…. Master gave me a call so suddenly an hour ago."_

"Master?" That is rare for the master himself to call the association straightly. He only did it for high ranked missions, or a big emergency. "What happened?" I asked, feeling a curiosity and tint of concern.

" _Calm down. This isn't really a bad thing, but this concern a big mission. You could say an S-Rank mission. Anyway, I can't explain on phone. Come back to the base immediately."_ And just like that, the phone hung up.

I looked at the phone questioningly. So Master wouldn't gave me the most precious holiday I could ever asked for once in a year because some S-rank mission? I've done it several times and I couldn't help but debating it would be just as the usual one. Even so, it was the master that called me himself, so I couldn't have any choice but just go with it. It's a mission too, so I couldn't help it.

Rule no.1 on Fairy Tail Agency: Missions are absolute.

I didn't wait for the servings in the place anymore. I only went out after putting some money on the table. I was about to rush to go back to Magnolia, that is until I found out Mira has given some helps in an emergency situation to help me to get back earlier. After all, it takes a full day to get back to Magnolia from Hargeon by train.

How do I found out Mira has given me some helps? Easy. We, Fairy Tail Agents, were a really prepared agency organization. We were given an earring that could help us talk to each other in our team, plus Mira and some important people from the organization with a high position such as Mira's. Mira told me using the earrings while I was heading towards the train station.

I smiled as I saw the person in charge. If I'm going with _them,_ I have no doubt I will get there in an hour, or maybe lesser than I predicted. As I went closer, I could saw them grinned to me and wave their hands in sign. It seems they already prepared a car. I smiled as a response as I went inside the car. "Sorry, did you wait long?" I asked.

A brunette, petite cute girl smiled as she sat next to me in the passenger seat. I could hear her chuckled, "Not really. We barely wait for 20 minutes and you were already here." She explained and I sighed in relief. She gave a little laugh, "You really hate making people wait, don't you?" She asked with amusement smile.

I let out a chuckle, "You know it already, Levy. Waiting is the least action I've ever done in my life. And making people wait is even worse." I said and the girl named Levy just smiled.

Levy wasn't on my team. Every person in the agency get their own team chosen based on their ability and personality, and I'm actually not in her team. Mira just gave her team to handle the transportation for me because one of the members of their team is the fastest in the agency. His name is Jet.

Jet was addicted to Levy, along with one member of them, Droy. Levy, Jet, and Droy are a 3 member's team. Each team's have their own amount of members, and Levy's Team was known with their transportation speed and brain. Levy is the smartest among the team; or even a genius. She graduated as the youngest spy in Fairy Tail Agency, and still she always get the top rank in theory. Her physical combat isn't so good, but her brain and knowledge covered it all. She's amazing in strategy and calculations.

Jet was the fastest and the best driver in the team. He's famous with his vehicle driving and how fast he runs. He won the national championship two years ago, and he got the award of making the new record in Fiore's fastest person championship. Droy wasn't as good as Jet, but he is fast. Droy's specialty is actually at plant and nature. He's always handy in the outdoor. And I would say these three make a good team.

As I was talking comfortably with Levy for a while, I could felt the car started to slow down in the middle of the forest. "We're here." Jet said as he stopped his driving. I looked at the forest. As always, Mira came up with a good way to cover the building. The illusions are just top level, I wouldn't recognized anything if I were a normal mage. As I stepped out of the car, I thanked the three and went on my own. According to talks I've heard, Levy's team is supposed to be assigned on a mission today. So maybe that's why they're in a rush. As I went deeper into the forest, my mark started to glow and the building was shown in front of me.

Fairy Tail Agency was a little bit special than other agencies. In Fiore, magic was a usual thing. Agents in the shows were just a bluff. In here, Fiore Country, everything is just about magic. And so are agencies. Only people who can use magic are allowed to join. Fairy Tail was the only agency left standing these past hundreds years. Other agency has given up and chosen to build a guild instead. After all, spies are so bothersome and people would prefer using magic in simpler missions.

I stepped in and I could see in the garden in front of the building, Mira was welcoming me herself. "Come in." Mira smiled as she welcomed me to go in the building. She gave me a file as we were walking. From what I've seen, I wouldn't say I didn't know the file Mira was handing to me. It must be the data of the person I'm disguising as. But I just can't help but bothered by the way she giggled whenever I flipped the page. As if she's waiting for something.

I closed the file, looking at her, and sighed. "Mira, I know something is wrong. What is it?" I asked, feeling kind of tired with her squealing and giggling. But she just acted like an innocent child, giving playful questioning eyes. I sighed, "I knew something was wrong from the first time you called. What are you giggling about?" I asked and Mira seems like fighting the urge to smile widely.

She only gave me a little smile, "Well, why don't you just see for yourself?" She asked as she opened a door that lead me to an empty room. I gave her a last look before went in. She just smiled and seems to squeal in delight, which I have no idea about. What is making her this happy?

I sighed as I just went in, and I could see a grin from a blonde haired spy. Her big, chocolate orbs were wide and seems brighten up. I smiled to the girl, "So you're also being called here, Lucy?" I asked and the girl gave me a little laugh.

"Well yeah, but I'm glad it's a team mission. I was kind of nervous since this is my first S Class mission!" She exclaimed as she sighed in relief. I chuckled as a response. Lucy was one of the members from my team. I would suspect this is a team kind of mission if Lucy is coming along. It's not like this is my first S Class mission, but it is for Lucy. After all, I've been doing S Class mission alone all these times.

"Erza! Fight me!" I quickly dodge the noisy pink haired guy with a simple swift of my body to the left. Because of my dodge, he flew to the floor and ended up with a bruise on his cheek. "Ow… Why won't you fight me, Erza?!" He rubbed his cheek as he whined.

I sighed at the guy, "After a long time without a team mission, now we're finally getting back together. Have more respect, Natsu!" I glared as I gave the warning to the pink haired. I could see him shivered, but that's just how it's supposed to be. I was about to lecture him more, until I could felt someone was patting my shoulder, "Calm down Erza, that flame brain just act like an idiot he is. Nothing to sweat about."

Natsu give the just arrived guy a glare, "What do you mean by that, Gray?!"

"You want to go, squinty eyes?!"

I was about to stop the two until I could hear the knock on the table. All of them turned their eyes towards the white haired old gramps, including me. "Well, well, you guys have to calm down a bit." He gave a laugh after he said that.

Natsu looked at him with an excited looks, "Gramps! What mission is we're doing?!" He asked excitedly, and I knocked the guy's head. I give a glare to him, "Be polite a little with master!" Really, he always acted on his own.

"Master, what is the mission we're doing?" Lucy asked instead in Natsu's position. The master, who is also known as Master Makarov, is rubbing his chin. When he does that, it means he's thinking of a good way to explain it. And I know it means something is wrong.

He sighed, "Well actually, it's not an S Class mission." Silences were answering him. I couldn't utter a word. Instead, I looked at him with an eye asking for explanation. He looked at me in gratitude for not complaining. When Natsu and Gray were about to complain about it, he talked again. "It's an SS Class mission." He explained, which makes me widened my eyes. D-Did he just say…?

"SS Class mission?! Even Erza never do one, right Erza?!" The blonde asked as she looked at me. I nodded in reply, because I couldn't say anything. From what I've heard, SS Class mission was supposed to be a mission with alliance from other spy agency. And from what I know, Fiore has no more agencies instead of Fairy Tail. Most were disbanded, and the others were gone on bankrupt or no more spies.

As if reading my mind, the master explained, "It is true. The only _official_ spy agency left is this agency. _But._ " The last word was said so deep, making me looked at Master more seriously, "We found an independent spy agency. The name is Crime Sorciere." He explained as I widened my eyes. There was an independent agency?

"But Master, if it's independent, that means we shouldn't trust them so easily, shouldn't we?" I asked and Master only grinned at my comment. He was giving me an assuring looks, which I'm confused about. No matter what, there must be a reason why it's independent.

"Don't worry; I'm pretty sure you would trust them. They were famous with their activities without asking for rewards. Citizens were all happy to ask for them to help. Asking them to join alliance with this mission might even raise our name from what it is." He explained, and I sighed in defeat. What can I say; I'm in no position to complain.

Rule no.2 on Fairy Tail Agency: Master's final decision is trustworthy.

"SS Class mission is really exciting! I'm all fired up now!" Natsu cheered and Gray nodded in approval. Lucy seems a little nervous but excited. "Gramps! What kind of mission is it?! I'm so curious now!"

Master grinned at the pink haired, "Well, well, before I explained it. We must let the people from Crime Sorciere to come first, shouldn't we?" He suggested and Natsu pouted a little, but agree after all. "Come in." Master gave the cue and I could hear the swift of the door. As everyone looked towards the door to see the people, including me, I widened my eyes in surprise of seeing a familiar blue haired guy with a red mark in his left eye. _Could it be that he's…._

"Well then everyone, the three of them is the spies from Crime Sorciere." Master explained and that was the only thing I could caught in the middle of my deep thinking.

" _My name is Erza… Just plain Erza…"_

I shook my head as I remembered a familiar flashback. It might be wrong, they might just looked familiar. As I was deep in my thoughts, I could felt someone patted my shoulder, and it was Lucy. She looked at me worriedly, "Are you alright, Erza? You seem kind of pale." She asked in concern and I smiled to her, assuring the blonde.

"I'm fine. Anyway, they are from Crime Sorciere, right?" I asked and Lucy nodded.

"My name is Meredy." The pink haired girl started, as she smiled sweetly at all of us.

"Mine is Ultear. This one is Jellal." The girl called Ultear introduced and I widened my eyes at the name. _D-Don't tell me… It's really him…?_

Master Makarov cleared his throat, asking for attention. We all looked towards him, and he was giving the rest a file. I was already given by Mira, so Master didn't give me one. "Open the last page." He exclaimed and I opened the last page. I haven't read it even a half of it on my walk because of Mira giggling and squealing. Now that reminds me, what is she giggling about? When I read it, I widened my eyes in surprise. "They were the bio of you all in here." I think I know what she was gigging about now.

"Master! Why would I'll be Natsu's fiancée?!" Lucy whined and Master raised his hand, "All that's written there were Mira's arrangements." I knew it.

"So I'll be cousins with the two girls from Crime Sorciere?" Gray sighed. I know Gray's personality; he's not really good with strangers. Especially girls.

"Hey." I could hear a deep voice beside me. I looked to my left and raise my head a little. He was a little taller than me, but he was definitely the exact like _that_ Jellal. "So we meet again, Erza." I widened my eyes in surprise, "I hope you still remember me." He smile and I was speechless. I thought it was my imagination but…

"Y-You're Jellal…?" I asked in disbelief. He smiled at me and I was about to ask him a bunch of question, but that is until he started to chuckle.

"Yeah, I know you want to ask me a lot of question, but save it for later. We'll be paired up for this mission anyway." I raised my eyes in question. I looked at the data and I blushed in embarrassments. That Mira! So that's why she's been happy!

"Well aren't you guys ready for being a married couple?" I could hear the master said and I only looked away from the embarrassment. I swear I'm going to kill Mira after this mission! "This mission could last long. It will take maybe months and hopefully, not until years.

"Years?!" Natsu gawked in surprise, "What kind of mission is it?!"

"It's not really a hard one. But it will take a lot of time." Makarov stated, "You must convince the water princess and sky dragon princess to go back to their own royalties. They both seem to escape because of a reason too, and I want you guys to find out that reason. I'll trust your judgment on what to do right. From what the council said, these two royalties has something strange recently, and it added after the escape of those two princesses. I've got a hunch something bad is being planned." He explained. "The last track was near the houses I'm going to give you guys. And here is the bothersome one." He sighed, and I raised an eyebrow of curious.

"As you can see, I've split you guys to each team for a reason. The princesses went on different direction. But even so, it seems they've gone on a same day." Well, that's weird. Is it a coincidence or is it to confuse people? I sighed, it doesn't sound too hard, but it will take lots of time. "Gray's team is searching for the water princess, Natsu and Lucy will help searching for another clues on both sides or tracking them. For Erza and Jellal, you two will search for the sky dragon princess." We all nodded in approval, getting ready for the mission.

"Remember this; you guys will live on the same house with your team. Act like spies do, not too attracting attention. And you guys will live quite far away from each other. But no worry, the file already gave each others house location." Makarov explained, "Now you guys may start moving to each team's location and start the mission."

* * *

 _ **(A/N) The end seems kind of rushed because I am rushing XD I'm doing this in hurry lol, I hope you guys like the first chapter of Complicated! Please review, favorite, and follow if you love the first chapter! Critics are accepted! No flames please.**_

 _ **Btw, the pairing is Jerza, Nalu, and Gruvia. Please understand that I won't change these three :D**_


	2. Chapter 2: Juvia Lockser

_**(A/N) BOO! I'm back with the new chapter! Yay! We haven't reach my goal of review but oh well T^T I made this for those who follows and favorites, mostly reviewers~**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

 **English is my second language so I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes!**

* * *

I groaned on my bed as I heard the sound of the alarm beeping. No matter how much my body says to sleep few more minutes, the sunlight that started to shine from my windows was telling a no. I fought the urge to sleep more and woke from my bed, letting myself to put the alarm off. It was exactly six in the morning. I usually would wake up in five at weekdays and Saturday but since today is Sunday, it's an exception.

I went to take a shower and brush my teeth. Doing it in the morning is really refreshing and helped a lot to start the day. I let the warm water to start to flow and enjoyed the shower until about 20 minutes. After the shower, I started roaming through my clothes in my wardrobe, searching for a suitable one to go for a short walk after preparing breakfast. Even though it doesn't look like it, the neighborhood in this place has a really nice air and it's really nice to have a walk in the morning. Finally decided on my black shorts and white shirt, I went to the kitchen, ready to make breakfast for me and Jellal.

It's been about a month and a half after the last time Master gave us the mission. We have found many clues and tracks here and there, but the princesses both seem to give false clues sometimes, which are devastating. The council also said the royal kingdom of both sides have been doing strange and suspicious act lately, so we must be hurry. We also get some helps from team Levy, Shadow Gear sometimes. But even the genius Levy is still having trouble on tracking the two or even calculating the next place they will go. The most definite options are the two of princesses might have gone and mix with the citizens, or they have hid in some places that were off-limits or a secret path.

And in that a month and a half also, I found some traits of Jellal. For example, every morning, he would like to have the newspaper of today, all the files of our mission's information, way to contact the other teams, and a black coffee on the dining table he usually sat at. Founding this trait of him, and how I woke up earlier, I started to prepare those things for him.

Now, while we were talking about Jellal, sure everyone would be curious on what happened after the time Jellal told me he would explain everything later? Well, I tried to bring the topic to him, but he always seem to get away on the right timing, or just shrugged it off. To be honest, I still don't know why he suddenly disappear after years I've been searching for him. But some hints were given sometimes, such as how his face was showing guilt and regret somehow… And for some personal reasons, he also wouldn't tell me. So all these month and a half, I think it is still not the time. Well, we were in here for missions, not personal issues. It could wait.

Around the time I just finished preparing the breakfast, which is bacon and sunny-side eggs, there were heard sounds of a bell of bicycle, telling me it was time to get out. Around this time, the newspaper man has arrived and Simon, the newspaper man, would come and give me the newspaper. It all started when I was planning to walk around the neighborhood earlier that day, and the newspaper man came. We ended up chatted a little and most of the mornings I've finished prepared breakfasts, I would always goes out when hearing the bicycle.

"Here is the newspaper of today." Simon smiled as he gave me the newspaper, "Your husband must be really lucky to have you married with him. Not many young wives were doing this kind of things recently. I might go for you if he hadn't, Erza." He joked and I chuckled a bit at the comment, knowing it was obviously a joke.

I smiled, "Thank you for the hard work today, Simon." Little did he knows, I was working instead of being a housewife.

That's right. The disguise was for me to be newlyweds with Jellal. And I promised to give Mira a good lesson when we meet the next time. As the newspaper man bid farewell and went to give newspapers on other houses, I went back to the house. In this a month and a half also, I had many people around the neighborhood. Spies were not only to be not attracting attention, but to mix with the background properly and not being suspicious. And it won't hurt to extend your social status, wouldn't it?

As I went to the dining room, I could see a blue haired man yawn a bit as he sat in his own seat at the table. He smiled at me, "Morning, Erza." He greeted and took a sip of his black coffee, waiting for me as he sat patiently in his chair while checking the files of our mission.

I smiled back to him, "You're early today." I stated as I gave him the breakfast. "I was about to put this newspaper on your seat." I explained as I handed him the newspaper of today. He started at me and to the newspaper, and then smile as a show of gratitude.

"You don't really need to do this every morning, I can do it." He said as he accepted the newspaper, and then read it a bit. "But thank you." He gave a glance to me and went back to read the newspaper. I gave a light smile as a response as I ate my share of breakfast.

The morning went by as usual. A light conversation in the morning breakfast before Jellal went and gone to meet Natsu and Gray at their usual meeting, which I had not known of because it is their meeting place; and I have no concern of it. I would love to also go and meet Lucy, but our houses were pretty far away and it is not really easy, since I was supposed to be a 'housewife' role in this mission. Lucy also seems busy to contact Levy and stuff. They were both top grades in calculating and tracking in their training times, and they also get along pretty well, so I think Lucy also helped Levy in this case.

For me, I don't only sit here and being a good actor. I also went to hear some gossips of the housewives as I went for a walk around the neighborhood. And it seems Gray's house were only few blocks away from mine, unlike Lucy's. So I often went to meet Ultear and Meredy and chatted or do something too. I would usually go to their places when I finished walk around the neighborhood and cleaning the house.

And so are today.

I exhaled softly to the morning air as I walked around the block. The morning fresh air in the neighborhood is always nice every morning. It's nice to clear minds and help the mood I always needed, which is very helpful. The place is also quiet in this kind of time, so I could say I'm pretty grateful Master has chosen the right place to stay.

"Oh my, Erza-chan. You went for a walk again today?" The voice captured my attention, so I looked towards the source of the voice. I found out it was from one of the housewives in the neighborhood, so I smiled to the lady.

"Yes, I just love the fresh air around here." I answered as I smiled to the housewives. It seems that there weren't many new people who moved here, so the news of me and Jellal moved here as a newlyweds were pretty far away heard. Many people even already know my name and Jellal's, but I only remembered the names of people who were near my house state. There were just too many people living here and it's kind of hard to remember all of them at once.

The housewives giggled, "Well I'm glad you love the place. There weren't many people around your age in this block so I'm kind of worried you would move away like the others." She explained truthfully, which makes me gave a light chuckle.

After walking until pretty long time, I decided it was time to go to Gray's house. Ultear and Meredy contacted me yesterday, telling me on how they had some things to discuss about the mission. It seems they also had invited Levy and Lucy to come too.

As I arrived at the house, I went to my room and change my clothes. The weather forecast said it would be sunny today, so I decided on a simple shorts and a random shirt I found caching at first glance. Sighing as I looked at the hour, I knew I would be late if I didn't start to go now. So I quickly put the files and phone to my bag and went to go to Gray's house.

* * *

"Erza, you finally came! I've been waiting with Ultear for you." A pink haired girl grinned as she opened the door of her house wider, welcoming me to come in. I smiled to the girl and pardoned myself as I went inside the house. I sat on the sofa in front of the place Ultear sat at.

Ultear smiled at me after she took a sip of her tea, "Hey, Erza. Welcome." She greeted and I smiled at the purple haired, "Thank you."

"Lucy and Levy caught in traffic for like until half an hour from now. So they will be quite late." She explained as she gave me a tea. I gave a little thank you to the girl and accepted the tea, blowing it a bit since it's a little too hot before taking a sip of it.

Ultear put down her drink, "So, we have about half an hour until the two arrived. What should we talk about to kill time?" She asked to me as I started to think. There weren't anything I would say out of ordinary to talk about. My day was just as usual, normal.

"I don't know, my day hasn't been special so far." I answered and I could saw her smirked, which I don't have a clue about. I don't think there is anything wrong with my answer, and she just nodded in understanding while I sat there absent-mindedly. Maybe she's just thinking for a topic.

Ultear smiled at me sweetly, which was weird considering her _queen_ personality. "So you're telling me there's no development between you and Jellal so far? Well that's weird." She said and I raised an eyebrow of confusion to her. What development?

And that's when the light clicked in, "Oh! Well, we found out two days ago from Levy that the new track about the sky princess has been detected and-"

"That's not what I meant, Erza." She sighed and I looked at her questioningly. What did she mean then? "I meant about you and Jellal. Personally. What relationship you are now, any development feelings and-"

"So you mean in romantic ways?" I asked, getting a clue.

"Yes!" She smiled in relief as I've figured it out. "So tell me your morning with him."

I raised an eyebrow, "Well, I only prepared breakfasts and get a newspaper for him, and he seems to get up earlier today and after that he was getting ready to meet Natsu and Gray." I explained with a little shrug, "We're not like that, Ultear. Our morning is just like a fellow housemate will do, e only played our role as newlyweds when our neighbor came."

"Your neighbor came to visit?" Meredy asked in surprise, "We weren't that close with ours! You're really quick at adapting, aren't you?" She complimented and I smile, "Not really."

"So the entire neighborhood knows about you two? And what's more, as _newlyweds_?" Ultear began again and I sighed, "Yes. But it's not like what you think, Ultear. I don't have any really close relationship in romantic way with Jellal."

"Trust me, you are." She smirked, "You two are both idiots in romance and that's why I need to snap it out of you two a little bit." She explained and Meredy nodded in agreements.

"You know, Jellal seems giving a rather different atmosphere when he's around you, I found it quite cute." Meredy giggled and winked at me playfully.

I rolled my eyes, "There really is nothing between us." I explained as I took another sip of my tea. I was getting tired of how people thinking Jellal and I are a thing. Even Lucy guessed so, which was confusing as she only saw me with Jellal twice this month. I don't think I did anything special with Jellal; I only treated him like how I treated housemate, or how I treat Gray and Natsu.

Before Meredy and Ultear even get to open their mouth and say anything more foolish than it can be right now, I blessed my phone that rang and gave me a reason to excuse myself. _Lucky timing,_ I thought as I went and opened my phone. It was from Lucy, "Hello, Lucy?" I said as I heard the sound of bickering in the background. I think it's Gray with an unfamiliar voice. "What's wrong?"

" _Erza? I met with Gray in my way and he said for you to go to the café he and the other two usually goes when discussing about the mission. I'm already in the café and we're waiting for you, it's about the mission. Also, bring Ultear and Meredy. Tell them to explain everything to you as you three are on your way, hurry!"_

"Wha-" And with that, the other line hung up, which are confusing because Lucy's tone was as if she's in hurry. I looked at the two in front of me, as their eyes were telling me to explain everything. I sighed, "Lucy told me to head to the usual café quickly as you guys tell me everything." I explained as them both gave a look to each other, and then nodded to me in approval. Meredy and I quickly went outside while Ultear went to bring a key of the house and car.

* * *

"Gray has found the water princess that disguised herself as a waiter in their usual cafe," Ultear started and I widened my eyes in surprise, what? "She works part time there, so Gray and the others just saw her when she trade shift with someone. She's always in the night shift all these times so of course the guys haven't met her until last week, and based on all the clues and information we get, there is a possibility that knows the name and some things about the sky princess." Ultear explained as she drove the vehicle. I frowned; she was this close all these times?

"Anyway, hurry up Ul." Meredy said as she excitedly looking at the street, wondering if we're already close or not. "I'm really curious on how the princess looked like!" She said with a hint of impatience as she couldn't sit still on the chair in the car.

Now that reminds me, I don't even know the café they usually went to actually.

"We're here." Ultear said as she stopped the car, parking it near the café and opened her seatbelt. "We're meeting up in that café." She said as she pointed on a certain shop with a sign 'Lumen Histoire' in there. So this is the café? It looked so attempting actually, they found a good place to hang out.

I opened the door along with Ultear and Meredy, looking at a table that Jellal and the others sat at. Found how they sat near the window, I was going there. But I saw a familiar old woman in there, talking with Jellal as Lucy and the others waved at us. I waved back as I walked towards there. It was kind of weird because I think I've seen the face of the old woman Jellal talking to, although I couldn't quite remember it.

"Ah, Erza! Sit here." Levy said as she tapped at the chair next to her. "I've prepared the seat for you." She explained as she smiled sweetly. Ignoring how Lucy and Natsu were bickering at each other, I looked at Levy who gave me a sit next to her. I smiled as I sit in her left, "Thanks." I said as I gave a glance on who's sitting in her right, which was seemed to be Gajeel.

"Oh my, Erza-chan! You have arrived!" The old woman that were talking with Jellal, which was sitting in front of me, putting her attention to me now. Looking at it closely, now I remembered who it is. "Hello, Spetto-san." Who would've thought it was my neighbor?

"It was such a big coincidence, isn't it?" She smiled, "You two seemed like having a reunion or something with your friends. I never would've thought there were any nice husbands out there anymore that introduced his friends personally to their wives anymore, and so are for young wives."

Hearing that comment, I let out a chuckle. "Well yes, Jellal is kind of rare." I said as I ignored the smirk next to me. I will get a big teasing out of them after this, I swear.

"Oh my, you seem to be proud. I still remember when I came to visit and Jellal helped on your housework in holiday, it makes me kind of jealous of young love." She gave a little laugh, making the wrinkle in her old face were discovered but yet making her seemed lively. "Well then, I interrupt quite a while now." She winked as she walked away, "I needed to go to my grandchild's house. I'll see you later on." She said as I waved a goodbye along with Jellal.

I sighed, here we go.

"So, young love, huh?" Ultear smirked as she leaned her arm on my shoulder, making her face even nearer to me. I rolled my eyes, as I know they should've realized how it was just an act.

"What do you mean by _rare_ , Erza?" Lucy tagged along, having me to fight the urge to roll my eyes for the second time.

No matter how much I deny it, they wouldn't give up anyway. So I decided at the simplest way, change the topic. "Anyway, where is Gray? I haven't seen him." I said as I looked around, we were supposed to talk about the mission, and I've heard Gray was bickering in the background when Lucy called the last time.

Hearing me said it, Lucy and the other shut up instantly. Lucy started to fidgeting, "Well… About that, you see." She laughed nervously, which makes me to raise an eyebrow in confusion. "H-How can I say it…?"

"Gray found a girlfriend, that's it." Natsu said nonchalantly and then went back on his meals, making Lucy froze. Is that true?

"I wouldn't say _girlfriend,_ but more like he found the water princess who seems to be head over heels with him somehow." Lucy said, muttering the last part.

I looked at all of them in confusion, why are they all acting weird? "Care to explain?" I asked and Levy cleared her throat, preparing herself to explain from the start, "Well you see…."

 _Flashback (Normal P.O.V)_

" _That's the water princess." Gray said as he narrowed his eyes to a blue haired girl wearing a uniform of a waitress, and then went back to the conversation when he realized everyone have narrowed their eyes to stare at the girl. "Her name is Juvia Lockser, it seems."_

" _She looked normal than I was imagining." Lucy said as she looked at the girl earnestly. Levy just nodded in agreement._

 _Gray sighed, "Of course she is, she's disguising herself, you know. She can't stand out." Gray explained and Gajeel only nodded in agreements, as Lucy an Levy agreed silently, since that Gray has a point._

 _Gray took another bite of his ice cone as he stole a glance to the girl. As he observing the princess, he wouldn't have thought that the girl would look at him back, which caught him off guard. The girl walked closely, making him curse. Damn it, are they being caught?_

" _Excuse me," She began as she looked at Gray with a tint of… Pink cheeks? "What is your name, sir, if I may ask?" She asked politely and Gray gulped in nervous. They all are screwed. The situation is silent and tense all in the table._

" _G-Gray." He quickly answered, unable to look at the girl in the eye. They were totally caught! Ugh, he shouldn't have been so obvious._

" _Gray… Sama?" She asked which makes Gray looked at her in confusion. Why would she added 'sama' in it? She's the princess, not him. "Gray-sama!" She quickly hugged him tightly, which caused a priceless face of everybody, especially Gray, "Gray-sama, Juvia is very happy to see her prince charming!"_

" _Who do you think is your prince charming?!"_

" _Gray-sama was staring intensely at Juvia, her heart throbbed loudly!"_

" _What do you mean by that?!"_

 _Lucy sighed in relief with Levy, "Well at least she didn't recognize us." The blonde muttered in relief as she opened her phone, "I'm calling Erza here." She explained and Levy nodded in response._

 _End of Flashback_

... And _that_ is how Gray was being dragged with her somewhere. We didn't know what happened either, but at least we found the water princess. All that's left were asking about her royal kingdom, investigating about the two suspicious kingdoms, and the sky princess." Levy explained.

I looked at them, "So the water princess is with Gray right now?" I asked and the petite girl nodded in reply, "What should we do now, then?" I asked.

"I don't know, I texted Gray to bring the princess with us after he's done, so I guess we could only wait in here until he arrived. Based on the look, Gray was like meeting his stalker so I'm pretty sure it will cause a long time." Levy explained and I nodded in understanding.

Well all that we have to do now is waiting, I guess.

* * *

 _ **(A/N) Hurray! Finished! PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE OR WANT TO CRITICS! If you have any ideas, please help me on (:**_

 _ **Please support the author by review, favorite, and follow (:**_


End file.
